On Purpose
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: On Purpose- Sophie and her best friend, Fitz, are taking a trip to New York. Sophie didn't mean to fall in love...did she? Based off Sabrina Carpenter's 'On Purpose'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Packing

Your

Sophie stared at her dresser, wondering which shirt she would need the most.

She checked her phone. New York was supposed to be cold. She took the cream colored shirt, folded it neatly, and placed it in her suitcase.

She had almost enough clothes.

Sophie was turning fourteen next week, and her big birthday present was a three week trip to New York. She was going with her best friend, Fitz, and her parents. They left the next day.

Sophie glanced out her window. It was almost dusk, so the last rays of sun seemed to filter though her window, shining the perfect amount of light into her small room.

There was a knock on the door. It was Fitz, with his own phone. He was filming.

"I'm documenting everything," he explained. "Starting five minutes ago."

Sophie laughed. "Okay." She grabbed her own camera to take a picture of the sunset.

She closed the curtains, smiling. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She flopped onto the bed, looking out her other window. Fitz still had the camera focused on her.

"Alright," she said. "That's enough filming for today. Let's play some monopoly."

"Yes!" Fitz said, pumping his fist in the air. Monopoly was their favorite game, and they had an ongoing tournament. Sophie had won the last game.

The pair sat down on Sophie's wooden floor as the sun fell behind the buildings.

"I'm gonna win." Fitz said.

"I'd like to see you try."


	2. New York

Hia!

Here's your next chapter. I did change Sophie to be turning sixteen, just so you know.

Sophie stepped onto the streets of New York as her parents payed the taxi driver.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Fitz's teal eyes were so bright, Sophie could barely look at them. He still had the camera out.

Sophie adjusted her white coat and started walking down the busy streets. She wanted to wander.

She beckoned for Fitz to come. Her parents said they would wander too. They would meet back up at their hotel later.

Fitz was still filming. Sophie started making faces at the camera. They started to sightsee New York.

They saw everything, it seemed like. Even though there was still more.

Sophie's favorite was a small bookstore in the back of an alley. There had been no one but them and the owner inside. It had been dusty, filled with books Sophie had never heard of.

The floor had creaked as they walked. And they whispered the whole way through the bookstore, for no reason whatsoever.

But the strangest part of being in that bookstore was the moment where Fitz's eyes met hers and for a moment she remembered _him_.

Fitz's real eyes were replaced with icy blue ones, and messy, blonde hair replaced his dark, movie star style.

Keefe.

Sophie turned away, choking a little on the dust. She coughed, and Fitz lay his arm on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, still remembering her ex-boyfriend.

She immediately regretted it. Fitz looked hurt, more hurt than she had expected.

"Uh, sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He said, gritting his teeth. He briskly moved to the other side of the bookstore.

Sophie turned away, trying not to look at him. Her eyes kept wandering back to Fitz, and she was trying to keep her head from swirling with crazy thoughts.

Keefe.

She had loved that boy so much.

They were the perfect pair. Everyone thought it was meant to be. Everything seemed so good.

She had been so _happy_.

But then there was the terrible night of screaming at each other, her in her face streaked with tears, making her feel helpless. She remembered, for the first time in her life, not worrying about having good comebacks. She just remembered being mad beyond reason, and also wanting all of it to end.

She hadn't remembered what she'd said, just that she had never really stopped talking. Yelling.

The only moment of silence was at the end. She had seen his mouth moving but didn't hear what he was saying. But she saw it in his eyes.

It was over.

She remembered him leaving, slamming her door shut. She had been home alone that night, and crumpling to the ground, her whole body shaking with sobs.

She remembered not telling her parents, and not talking at all the next day. She remembered him not being at school, and she remembered coming home in the rain and trying to call him. He had never answered.

She had run down to the lake near her house, with the rain pouring down. She tempered someone calling her name. It sounded like Keefe. Everything sounded like his voice.

She had sat there in the rain for a good hour, before trudging back home to her worried parents and then telling them everything. She remembered crying with her mom and her dad handing her hot chocolate. And then it was over.

She never told Fitz.

They were leaving the bookstore when it happened.

They had been crossing the road and she had seen something. Whatever it was made her freeze before she could even process it. And by that time there was a car.

She felt the scream come out of her mouth and someone holding her hand and then pain.


End file.
